


Nightmares and bunnies don't mix.

by Hadin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadin/pseuds/Hadin
Summary: This is just oc stuff.Calliope has flashbacks/nightmares and  alexander helps her outAlso cal has ice powers





	Nightmares and bunnies don't mix.

I was irritated to say the least. Calliope had been making noise all night for the past few weeks and I've absolutely reached my limit.

I throw open my door and storm down the hall and to her room, the marker by the door reading "calliope staevish." I angrily knock on her door, not caring if I woke up any others residing in the rooms nearby.

When she doesnt answer after the fifth knock; I, being the impatient guy I am, open up the door slightly and peer into the room. The second I crack open the door I'm hit by a sudden cold chill,  
"Jesus fucking christ cal!" I whisper harshly as I slowly enter the room and shut the door behind me.

The state of calliope's normally very tidy room is, chaotic to say the least. Books and clothes strewn across the floor, a thin layer of frost covering cal's bed and ceiling above.

"Hey cal! Wake up man! Come on its freezing..." the only response I get from her is distressed whimpers and groans in her sleep. I've... I've never seen her like this before. Her usual bubbly smiling face obviously distressed, tears stream down her rosy cheeks and her eyebrows furrowed as she chokes out a sob.

I gently place a hand on her shoulder-  
GOD what am I doing?! This isnt like me at all--im supposed to be rough! Loud! Easy to hate!... so why am I so worried?...-  
"Cal, you've gotta wake up. You're gonna freeze the whole building." I say in my usual irritable demeanor, but theres worry behind my words.

I grab her shoulders firmly and the second my grip on her tightens she gasps and sits up quickly, and faster than I can even see she has reached up and grabbed my wrists tightly.

She gasps for air as if she still can't breathe, and as I try to move my hands from her shoulders her grip only tightens, "hey hey hey... it's okay bunny. Ive got you now. I'm not going anywhere."  
At the sound of her childhood nickname calliope freezes and loosens her grip on me.

I quietly take my hands from her shoulders and pull her back against me as a maneuver myself to sit behind her. I gently wrap my hands around her waist as she trembles and holds back a choked sob and heavy breaths. 

"C-can't b-b-breathe..." she says in a light choked voice, and I immediately tense up.

"Okay, it's alright cal. I want you to breath with me okay? It's all alright...its all okay..." 

After a few minutes of repeating those phrases gently in her ear her breathing starts to steady and I let out a breath I didnt realize I was holding in.

"Alexander?...I-is that....is t-that y-you?..." she says in a soft, but hoarse voice. 

"Mhm. I've got you bunny...are you okay?" I ask, hoping she doesn't feel I'm pushing too far.

"Yeah... i-i think I'm alright..." she says hesitantly and she gently intertwines her hand with mine.

"Well..." I say after a pause of silence "lets stay in my room. This place is a frozen over mess. You'll get sick if you stay in here too long calli." I say as I gently get off the bed and pick her up.  
I carry her into my room and lay her down in my bed and cover her. 

But just as I begin to walk away to go sleep on my couch she grabs my hand, "xan... please...don't leave me." She says in a voice I've never heard her talk in before...she sounded so... weakened? And small... she'd always so upbeat and hardcore... I never thought I'd hear her sound like this. She sounds so...broken.

I climb under the blankets next to her and she slides herself right into my arms and closes her eyes. 

I don't want to push her and ask about what happened, so I do they best thing I can for now, and just be there beside her.

I wrap my arms around her protectively and gently kiss her forehead as I close my eyes, Falling asleep to the sound of her steady breaths.


End file.
